Drawn Togther By The Heart
by Tsadde
Summary: Mayura and Loki discover a ring and suddenly they're hands are stuck togther!Can they get along long enough to find a way to be free? Can they go through the next days? Will they be stuck togther forever? why am i asking you all these questions?
1. Prolouge

Drawn Together By The Heart

By Misao2003

I don't own mythical detective Loki. And also, a good amount of this story doesnt belong to me either! It was inspired by the famous artist Koge-Donbo in one of her mangas, Kamichama Karin. Its a bonus story and it inspired me to make a twist with the MDLR characters and plus some writing of my own! So to review:

**I do not own Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok nor do i own the main theme of this story- i wrote a good portion of it but in all reality it was, indeed, inspired by Koge-Donbo. Thank you.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Well, hello everyone! I am sure no of you know my works, seeing as this is my first fanfiction for Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok. I hope you enjoy this romantic comedy (at least I'm praying you will find it funny) and I have two IMPORTANT things to say:

**This is a slight Loki x Mayura pairing (okay maybe more then slight. alot more)**

**Comments are greatly appreciated and i respect all opinions- even flames. **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one: Prologue

"Loki, why are you so rude to me? I am your beautiful assistant, you should appreciate me more!" Mayura urged her short friend. "What? You're impossible! I am always saving you, what kind of assistant cant even keep herself out of trouble for less then half an hour?" Loki snapped back, annoyed.

"Whatever, Loki! You are so mean!" she told him, "I can't be late for school anyways." Loki rolled his eyes and turned his back to the young, klutzy highschooler. Mayura had some nerve, dragging him out of his studies so that he could greet her before school. She had a father for that, but she surely didn't bother him for such things. Walking to his home, and the sweeping Yamino, he was startled by a sudden scream. He turned around, "Mayura!" he was startled to see Mayura sprawled on the ground, eyes swirling, and a golden box next to her. "Ooh, a box fell out of the sky.

"What a mystery-y-y…." she said, dazed. Loki looked at her, and Mayura sat up, opening the box. "What's inside? What a mystery? What if it's a alien sign? Or a clue to a missing person?" Loki rolled his eyes, and then shrugged. Mayura gasped, "Wow! Look at this ring? It's so shiny!" Loki watched her put it on and then with a force he could in no way resist, he was pulled to her, and they collided, both pushed to the floor. As they groaned, Mayura stood up and Loki was yanked up as well.

They both stared at each other. Both of their hands we holding. They tried to break apart but it wouldn't budge. "Loki, let go of me," "Mayura, do you mind letting go of my hand?" They yanked and pulled but no prevail. They were stuck. "What is this?" Mayura frowned, worried. Loki frowned as well, trying to figure out what was happening. Was this a curse from the Gods? "Loki, this is a mystery!" she told him. Loki nodded, lost in though. "I don't know whats happening Mayura but we are stuck." Then she shook him by their now newly connected arms, "Loki we have a problem."

He looked up at her, "what, Mayura?"

She looked at him, worried, "I have to go to school."


	2. School Sucks

Drawn Together By The Heart

By Misao2003

Chapter one: School Sucks

Loki skipped a beat. "W-what?" Mayura looked at the time. "Cant you just skip school?" he suggested, even though he was normally against it. "No Loki, if I miss today's class it will cost me this semester's grade!" she told him. "I can't flunk!"

"We have to go Loki! Come on!" she began running but he yanked her to a stop. "Are you kidding me? How will they allow _me_ into _your_ high school?" Mayura blushed and looked down, "Loki can I tell you something?" Loki raised an eyebrow, "What Mayura?" She took a breath and Loki was confused. "Loki, today we have to go to school with the person we admire the most, y'know a role model?" Loki began putting the puzzle together. "That's why I came over so early, I wanted you to come with me." There was a silence. Loki felt warmth rushing to his cheeks, "R-really Mayura?" She nodded, clearly embarrassed. "Please go with me?" she asked feebly, Loki took this moment to regain his posture. He put his hands to his forehead, clearing the pink from his face. "I suppose…I have no choice but to come anyway." Mayura jumped up and threw her arms in the air, "Oh, Thank you Loki!" Sadly, she forget he was connected to Loki by the arm and he was hurled through the air, yelling madly. Today was going to be the start of a horrible day.

Mayura ran to her class, Loki toddling behind. Everyone averted his or her eyes to her, wondering who this wondrous magnificent Loki she always talked about was. All the girls were in awe; cuteness got the better of them. All the boys laughed. Loki felt slightly ashamed, embarrassed that he couldn't appear differently, like the god he really was. They wouldn't laugh at him if he were in his true form. He sighed sadly. One of the boys came up, next to Mayura, pointing at Loki. "Who's the tike, Mayura? Did he loose his way from pre-school?" He cracked up and some other people, even the girls laughed. "_Oh, he is so cool Mayura, so admirable_!" he laughed, mimicking her voice, and Loki looked down, ashamed. How he wanted to be in his true form, for himself, for those around him, even for Mayura. "Oh, poor baby! The little kid's going to cry!" He taunted Loki, and he felt pitiful.

Suddenly, there was a loud sound, like thunder, and everyone's mouths (including Loki) dropped to its fullest. Mayura took deep pants, her hands in fist, and tugged Loki to her seat, scootching someone else's desk to hers so they could sit. All the students (and adults that were dragged along) looked at them in incredible shock. The boy who was once laughing manically was one the ground sprawled in pain, two handprints across his face and a bruise on his ankle. "That'll show you to make fun of Loki! I bet you can't hold up a detective agency at his age _and_ solve so many mysteries! You can't even solve the day's math question after the teacher gives you the answer so shut up!" she called across the room. Everyone stared at her, whispering, "You got something to say!" she barked at them and they all shook they're heads, frightened. Loki widened his eyes, "holy…"

The teacher, Ms. Rupprecht came in. "Hello class, how are you all? I see you all have you guests! How wonderful!" she said cheerfully. Like always, the class ignored her sunshine rays and happiness and peace and blah, blah, blah. She came around the classroom and greeted each class, which most of them were parents. As the teacher came to Loki and Mayura she raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you had a brother, Mayura," she told him. Mayura shook her head, "No, no, Ms. R, Loki isn't my brother, he is the detective of the Enjaku Detective Agency!" The teacher raised her eyebrows, "well, that's a surprise! A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Loki" she told him, giving out a welcoming hand. A welcoming right hand. Loki stared at it, his free hand was right as well. "Uh…A pleasure to meet you too, Ms. Rupprecht." He held out his hand awkwardly. The teacher frowned, confused, but changed her hand and shook. Then she walked away. Loki sighed, "You made a good impression!" Mayura said cheerfully (Misao: Oooh, she's not OC anymore! Aww…I mean, woo hoo.) Loki rolled his eyes; _remind me why I was doing this again?_

He thought _because your hands are stuck together idiot. Duh. _

A voice responded. _They say when you here voices in your head it means you are going insane_, another voice said.

_Yeah well who asked you!_

_No one I'm just saying is all!_

_Well don't!_

_Make me!_

_Fine! Fine! Bring it!_

Loki shuddered, "I have been spending way too much time with Mayura," he murmured. The teacher thought this was the perfect time to do her job and she spoke up: "alright everyone, I want you to write something about the person you are with. This will cost you a grade." Mayura looked at Loki and frowned, "Loki, I'm left handed." Loki groaned. Mayura scribbled on the piece of paper, in script, trying her best, but in vain. The words looked like foreign letters from an alien planet. Loki thought for a bit. What could he say about Mayura? She's klutzy, kind of stupid, too hyperactive, compulsive. She's sweet, odd, unique, and friendly. He crossed it out. 'Mayura is a very odd girl.' He looked at it. He crossed it out. 'Mayura is annoying and very weird' he shook his head and slashed two big lines across the words. Everything he wrote he crossed out. "Mayura is a very unique girl. She is quaintly interesting and-" the ink stopped working. He pressed harder, no luck. He pressed harder and it worked "has a simple view in life." He smiled, now that's better, he thought. 'Mayu-' the ink gave away. He pressed harder and moved it forward, and then paper ripped. "No!" he gasped and shook the pen, then threw it on the desk. The pen fought back and splattered ink on him. "Damn," he mumbled.

"Man, class was painful," Mayura stated, after the third period, Social Studies. Loki sighed. "Lunch was my personal favorite," he recalled, when they had to feed each other in order to eat, "My life has hit a new and impressive low." Mayura sighed. "We have to gym next." Loki nodded, "Okay lets go to the locker room then." Mayura looked at him gravely. "_Which_ locker room?" Loki's eyes widened.

Mayura looked to the left, Loki looked to the right. "Clear." Mayura stated. "Clear." Loki responded. They jumped into a closet. "Okay, here is the gym uniform, change." Loki said, giving Mayura the clothes. "come on, get a move on!" Loki barked and Mayura nodded. She turned around, "don't you dare peek!" she told him. He turned his back to her, "as if!" Loki was the god of trickery, he would dare…right? "This is hard with one hand…" she said out loud, struggling. "Ow! Mayura that hurts! Ouch!" Loki cried. "I'm sorry!" she told him. "Just-ow! - Stop pulling on my arm! Ow!" She pulled too hard and they both crashed down. Loki fell on top of Mayura and Mayura dizzily hit her head on the floor. Suddenly, the door opened. Joe, the janitor (Misao: yes, I lack janitor naming skills) saw the little boy on top of the young student, her shirt unbuttoned. His eyes widened and the two misfit young people turned scarlet red. "Aren't you a little to young for her?" he asked. They turned red. "Urm…." They said in unison. The janitor sighed, "It's so sad to see a pedophile in the making in our own school. How shameful!" Mayura's face turned redder, it couldn't get any warmed. "WHAT!" The janitor picked up his walkie-talkie and called back up. Loki took the chance to close the door and he held it down with all his strength. Mayura yanked on her clothes and then pulled Loki with her as they ran towards the window that led to the schoolyard. They climbed out just in time and the door opened. Three staff members and a police officer looked in the empty room and stared at the old janitor. "What have we told you aboutdrugs in school grounds? You're always hallucinating you crack head!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay how was that chapter for ya people! Was it funny? I sure hope it was! I tried really hard! Okay so, today was just the start for these two, just wait until they go home! Sleeping, taking a bath, going to the beach, I have a whole bunch of problems in store for them! Woo hoo! I am so evil!


	3. Sleepover, woo hoo!

Drawn Together By The Heart

By Misao2003

Chapter two: Sleepover, woo hoo.

Mayura and Loki stood at the gates of his mansion, staring in exhaustion and awe. "That was, by far, the worst day of my life," Loki stated, dumb-founded. Mayura sighed, "Loki what are we going to do now?" she asked him. "Well, I think we should stay at my home, so I could research on a way to get us back to normal." Mayura nodded, but then she gasped. "My dad would never let me stay over!" Loki remembered that note and slumped his shoulders. It was times like this when he had to scheme. He wasn't the god of trickery, deceit, and slyness for anything was he?

Loki slammed his head on his desk for the fifth time. Mayura, his beautiful assistant, sat next to him in his desk, a huge bag hanging on her free arm. "This was the worse day of my life," he said for the twentieth time. Mayura frowned, and looked at the time. Eight o' clock. Mayura stared at Loki and sighed. She grabbed both sides of his face with her cupped hand and looked at him, worried. "Loki, don't beat yourself up. You're forehead is as red as a tomato." He sighed, "Okay, okay, I wont do that anymore." As soon as he said that he slammed his head on the desk and sat motionless. Mayura patted his back, "At least we made it through school, and we got my dad to fall for our lie about me staying over at a friends house." Loki sighed, "When we are through with this, we are telling him the truth." Mayura ignored him, getting her clothes from her home and tricking her dad was hard enough. She could only imagine what they would do, 'hey dad, I lied about spending my time sleeping over my friends house, I was actually with Loki at his home because our hands were stuck together but I'm sure you understand right?' Three words. Not. Gonna. Work.

She shook her head and suddenly there was a knock on the door, "Come in." Yamino came in, smiling as usual. "Dinner is ready, you two." Loki nodded and stood up, dragging Mayura's arm up and she stood as well. They came down stairs, silently, and looked at the table. The food looked great. Mayura moved a chair next to Loki's and they both got their food, which was exceptionally hard with only one hand. Mayura finished and placed her plate in front of Loki's seat. Loki did the same. They sat down and began eating, feeding each other. Yamino stared at them, smiling widely. "Problems aside, you two seem pretty cozy…" Mayura turned scarlet and Loki started chocking. Tears gathered in his eyes and face turned red. Mayura gasped and started slamming his back, "Are you okay Loki? Breathe! BREATHE!" He started slapping at her arm, trying to motion to stop. Finally Mayura stopped, thought for a second and she gave him a glass of water. He gulped it down and began to breathe- his eyes tear stricken.

Panting he took a deep breathe and pointed to his son. "Y-you were going to _kill_ me." Yamino stared at him widened eyed, "I am so sorry master Loki! I was just saying, I mean, its just-" he freaked out and then smoke came from the kitchen. "No! My food!" he wailed as he ran into the kitchen. Mayura and Loki sat awkwardly feeding each other. Suddenly, Loki's piece of food fell on Mayura, slipping down her shirt. She turned red and started flapping her arms in embarrassment. Her arm hit the glass of water and fell all over Loki, he jumped up startled and a bowl of soup fell all over Mayura and dripped down her hair. "Ow! Ow, it's hot! It burns!" Loki glanced around, scared out of his mind, and grabbed a pitcher of water. He splashed it over Mayura and she fell back, both of them tumbled down into the floor. "Great! Just great! Now we have to take a bath!" Loki said, on top of Mayura. "The fire, it burns…. buuuurnssss…." She knocked her head on the floor, "_you_ and _me_? _How_?" she asked. His eyes widened and then he closed his eyes, thinking for an answer.

"Ow! Mayura, watch the hot water!" Loki cried, rubbing his back. "Loki this water isn't even hot!" Loki groaned, "are you nuts! That's boiling!"

"No it's not!"

"Don't you see the _steam_! It's blazing hot!"

"You think it's hot because you take baths in ice!"

"That's not true, I just don't take baths in hot-tubes!"

"Okay fine, I'll cool it down and keep it lukewarm just pass the conditioner!"

Loki handed Mayura a blue bottle of conditioner, and then scrubbed shampoo into his own, closing his eyes tightly. Yes, these two were taking a bath but not in the nude, my friends, in bathing suits. It was a pitiful attempt to clean up but it was better then nothing.

Mayura and Loki sat in a tub much too small, cramped up, backs turned to each other. Mayura reached for the hand-held shower (or whatever its called) and instead hit a small, plastic, shelf, dropping it on Loki's head. In pain, he opened his eyes and the shampoo burned his eyes. "Oh my god! _OW!_" he cried, and grabble the handle, spraying it on his eyes. Mayura eyes widened as she heard…erm, 'colorful vocabulary' coming from the young child's mouth. "Loki! How are you saying those things! Were did you learn them!"

Loki glared at her, eyes red for either two reasons: the burning shampoo or the angry effects of divine eye changing powers (better then contacts! No itch, no irritation, no problem! Cheap and coming to a store near you! I mean, uh, lets get on with the story, _yeah_.) Loki jumped on Mayura, grabbing her throat with his only available hand, "You idiot! If it wasn't for you I would have gotten clobbered on the head and blinded!" Mayura gasped for air and did what any other human would do, started tickling Loki's little bellybutton (Misao: ooh, how I want to touch that wittle bellybutton sigh) Laughing, the god's grip loosened and he fell back. "St-stop it! Stop it right now!" Mayura glared at him, "No way! No one tries to strangle Mayura Daiydoji, the greatest amazing assistant detective and gets away with it!" Loki splashed water on Mayura and she slipped forward, falling on Loki, dunking him in the soapy water. Loki sat up and leaned over to her, grabbing her shoulders to make her stop. Yamino ran in the bathroom, "Master Loki are you okay? I heard something fall!" He blinked for three seconds and then slowly backed away, closing the door. "I know Loki is cute with girls and all but I don't think that was okay…" he mumbled, dazed and walking away. (Misao: ahem let me explain the situation: Mayura was now sitting on Loki's directions, and he had gotten up, grabbed her and was on top, sitting on her and keep in mind they are both in a tub wearing bathing suits.) There was a brief silence and Loki got up off Mayura, and they both sat cramped, back-to-back. All that could be heard was water. Loki cleared his throat, "Pass the conditioner."

Now both dry, Mayura and Loki managed to put on they're clothes which took a good 45 minutes. Loki guided Mayura to his bedroom, and as soon as she got there Mayura flew to the bed. "Wow, Loki! This is one comfy bed! I could just fall asleep right now, too bad I'm not tired!" Loki sighed, "You never seem to be tired." Both sitting up in his bed, there was a silence. Mayura spoke up, "Loki?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Can I ask you _two_ questions?"

"What?"

"Why do you have pink bed sheets?"

"W-what?"

"Well, 'cause don't you want a more boyish color? Pink is for girls."

"Mayura that's a very sexist thing to say."

"Well, I'm just saying, it's kind of odd unless it meant something…"

"Mayura don't be perverted!"

"I am not perverted!"

"Whatever, just drop it. Did you….uh, like the food today?"

"Don't change the subject just because you know I'm right!" Mayura told him and frowned. She suddenly moved, stretching across Loki's lap. "What are you doing!" Loki asked, startled, embarrassed by the whole situation. Mayura sat up, and showed him what she was holding, "I want to watch television, silly!" she told him, swinging the remote and turning on the small television in front of them. She sat at the end of the bed and Loki moved slightly over to the side as well, so they wouldn't stretch they're arms. Not to his surprised, she tuned to a channel about the supernatural. "The Salem Witch Trials was a disaster in the time of the puritans…" a voice narrated. Loki stared at Mayura, who was watching the television entranced. "Well, this is educational, why's Mayura watching it?" he mumbled, staring at the television. "Ooh, what a mystery! Why did they accuse those people of being witches? Oooh! Are there really witches out there? Mystery, mystery!" Mayura said loudly, excited. "There goes my answer."

Loki yawned; it was two in the morning. "Mayura, isn't this a bit late? Shouldn't you go to sleep?" he told her, who was last watching television before he started staring at the ceiling; all the mystery was giving him a headache. "Mayura?" he asked, shaking her. Her head flopped down from her hand to on the mattress and he heard her snore, she was asleep. He smiled and decided to help Mayura to the right side of the bed. Was the idea was romantic, cute, fluffy, yes. Did it work? No. He tried to pick her up, and she flopped down completely, dragging his arms under her. He wiggled out and tried to roll her to the right side but she turned the opposite direction. Out of breath he tried to rotate her, but she was to stiff and heavy to move with the chance of her falling off the bed. This only left one decision: wake her up. Loki shook her, "Mayura, wake up please," he told her but she only mumbled and groaned. "Lemme alone."

"Mayura, wake up, you can go right back to sleep just do something really quick."

"No…"

"Mayura, come on!"

"I'M SLEEPING, DAMN IT!" she yelled at him and slapped him with her free arm. She flopped back down and fell asleep while a paralyzed Loki hung twitching off the bed. He got back up and grabbed a cushion as a shield, then started shaking her, "Wake up, Mayura, please wake up!" she shook her head and kicked him off the bed, "Go away." Loki fell off once more and then sat on the bed, "Oh I quit!" Then, Mayura frowned, and got up, half-asleep, and on the upright position, curling under the blankets and resting her head on the pillow. Loki looked at Mayura in shock and amazement and tried to suppress the urge to punch himself on the forehead.

Loki crawled next to Mayura and covered himself with the blankets, careful not to shake their arm too much for it would wake up the evil, face slapping, kicking of the bed (-ing?) Mayura. He looked at Mayura and watched her sleep. It was amazing that a girl with such a peaceful face asleep was such a bother awake. He sighed and turned off the television, the room turning dark. He closed his eyes for well-deserved sleep only to feel someone's arm wrapping around his stomach. "What the-!" Mayura grabbed Loki and pulled him onto her torso. Loki turned scarlet red and looked at Mayura's collarbone, witch was slightly red, and maybe it was a rash. Loki squirmed, feeling very uncomfortable. (Misao: think about it people, just think about the positions.) He closed his eyes and fell asleep, suffocating in Mayura's arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry that I took a bit to update, I have been really busy. I don't think this chapter was too funny though. I have been trying so hard to make it funny! sigh ill try my best to please you all, please keep on reading!


	4. Twos company, three's a crowd

Drawn Together By The Heart

Chapter three: If twos company and three's a crowd, whats four?

Mayura grumbled, the sun in her eyes. She yawned, stretched and sat up and was about to go to the kitchen when she remembered that it wasn't her house, it wasn't her bed, and it was no longer just her arm. She looked down at Loki, sleeping and remembered it was Saturday: which meant it was time for her weekly Saturday morning mysteries! She grabbed the remote and turned on the television. In what seemed, to her, a matter of minutes she could hear Loki grumble. Then again, time always flew by for her, so she could never be accurate if it was an hour or a minute that passed by, but the fact was Loki was awake. "Mayura, do you know what time it is?"

"…9?"

"6: 47"

"Oh."

Loki flopped back on his pillow, exhausted. "I don't know about you, but I am going back to sleep," he told her, and she didn't answer. Then, Mayura's eyes opened wide with recognition. "Loki?" she asked, shaking the arm they shared. "Yes, Mayura?" he asked slightly annoyed, "What day is it? Saturday right?" Loki pressed his pillow to his face, "Well, Mayura, I suppose the day after Friday and before Sunday tends to be Saturday, yes." Mayura sighed, "Loki today I have to go somewhere with Mr. Thief!" Loki sat up, "You mean Frey?" She nodded, puzzled on what to do. Loki frowned, "So you have a date with Frey, eh?" Mayura shook her head, blushing, "It's not a date! I just wanted to thank him for saving my mystery club when no one else would!" Loki rolled his eyes, a bitter taste in his mouth. "Yeah, _right_." Mayura shook her head furiously, but before she could say anything Loki told her something. "Mayura, just cancel it." He wasn't fond with the idea- at all. Mayura frowned, "No, I made a promise and my dad told me as a girl that a promise is meant to be kept!" Loki sighed, "whatever, Mayura, let's just go down to eat something and we will discuss what we will do." Mayura nodded and then Yamino knocked on the door. "Master Loki, Miss Mayura, may I come in?" he asked politely, "yes Yamino, come in."

Changed, Mayura and Loki ate grumpily, Eechan floating around the room and Yamino going on and on about mail order and weird items that never really work, it was silent. "Humph, Loki's so mean," Mayura mumbled and opened her mouth for Loki. "Just eat so we can get this over with," Loki told her and fed her food. "One hour, tops, and then we're coming right back home," Loki stated and Mayura nodded, "Fine but do you _have _to say you're my chaperone? I'm not 12, Loki! Can't you make up some other excuse? Pretty please?" Loki gave her a sharp look, "what, are you planning to do something I shouldn't see that you don't want a chaperone?" Mayura frowned, "you are so darn bitter considering you're the size of a poptart!" Mayura scolded and Loki glared at her, "At least I don't have the _brain_ of a poptart." Mayura gasped, "How rude! I have never been so insulted!" Finally, Mayura fed Loki his last spot of food and they stood up, thanking Yamino and walked to the door, it was time to meet Frey the mystery thief.

Rushing to the park, Mayura and Loki could see two familiar people: Frey and Hiemdall. Loki groaned, Frey was one thing but Hiemdall too? "Hello, Mr. Thief!" Mayura greeted the love struck thief in her normal cheery voice, Loki sighed. "Hello my little Japanese beauty!" he drooled and Hiemdall sighed, "moron" both 'children' said in unison. They then looked up and glared at each other. "So where are we going?" the teen asked her tricky friend. Hiemdall interrupted Frey, "Why are you two holding hands? And why is Loki here?" Frey then stared at Mayura and Loki's hands, and gasped. "My Japanese beauty! Why are you holding Loki's hand? Surely, my hand is much more suitable for your lovely grasp!" he told Mayura, then glared at Loki, "Be-gone! This is a special day for me and my beauty!" Loki smirked, "Well, I am here because I will be the chaperone but I'll leave the reason why we are holding hands to your imagination," he told them both, and winked, enjoying the jealousy and suspicion in their eyes. Mayura stared into the space, clueless to the tension between all the boys. Frey grabbed Mayura's hand and gazed into her eyes- "My sweet classical Japanese beauty, let us sit down and talk! I want to learn so much more about you!" Mayura smiled and they all followed Frey to a bench. Hiemdall looked at Mayura and Loki, _what are they doing holding hands?_ He wondered. _Maybe he is trying to spite us? Or maybe-_ Hiemdall gasped, stood up, and ran off, _he's trying to beat me to having a better social life! _"Where are you going, Hiemdall?" Frey called out, curious, all three of them staring oddly and the running kid. "Shut up, Frey! I have to do something! I _am_ going to beat you at your own game, Loki! I swear I will!" He then ran into a nearby store and disappeared leaving Loki to wonder what in the world he meant.

Frey shrugged, "that's Hiemdall for you, always so hostile and rushing. I do wish he would calm down more and talk about his feelings." Mayura nodded, "I know, children like that get so rebellious, it's a shame unless they have someone to listen." Frey smiled heroically, "Don't you worry, my little Japanese beauty, I promise to take care of him and make sure his in my careful sight with all my soul!" Loki chuckled, "well, apparently you just lost your soul, Hiemdall just got on a taxi and drove away." Frey sweatdropped, embarrassed and Mayura frowned, "Shouldn't we get him?" Frey shook his head, "No, I know Hiemdall will do just fine on his own." Loki took this time to attack: "Oh, so now that it's not to your fancy you don't mind abandoning a poor, defenseless child?" (Even though he knew very well Hiemdall was no poor, defenseless child) Mayura frowned, "that's a good point."

"Not it's not, my little Japanese beauty! It just…I am very confident that he can do fine."

"But what about him being hostile and rushing? I hear children get killed everyday when they are mean to strangers who then turn out to be murders."

"Hiemdall is smarter then that!"

"Well, you never know right?"

"Loki, you fool, stop this talk at once!" Frey commanded. "What, am I intimidating you? Looking bad in front of Mayura, maybe?" Loki asked, feeling quite evil. Someone like this god shouldn't woo Mayura, she should find someone more suitable, he thought. Mayura groaned, "Loki that's so sad! That just made me realized that Yamino and I have to be more careful with you, I don't know what I would do if I lost you!" she told him, practically in tears as she gave the trickster god and big hug. Loki grinned evilly and stuck his tongue out at the furious Frey. Loki nodded, continuing the show, "Yes, Mayura, I would hate it so much if I was separated from you, too. You _are_ my _wonderful _assistant, after all."

Frey stood up, pointing at Loki enraged. "Loki you malicious manipulator! Let go of my classical Japanese beauty!" Frey stomped over to Loki and Mayura and separated them, trying to rip them apart by pulling on Loki's waist. Loki yawned, "Frey, if you _are_ over your silly tantrum I do believe your friend has returned." Frey turned around to see Hiemdall, staring at them, a wide staples bag in his hand. "What'cha got there, Hiemdall?" Frey asked, trying to sneak a peek in the bag but Hiemdall made sure to keep it out of range. Hiemdall hit Frey on the forehead, "Back off, moron! This bag is mine!" "Ooh! It's a mystery, Loki! Mr. Thief, it's a mystery!" Mayura cried, happily clapping her hands. Loki rolled his eyes, "Why don't we eat something?" Hiemdall asked, smirking. Loki raised his eyebrows and stared at the god, "Uh…sure?" Frey gained his posture and grabbed Mayura's hands (yes and Loki's too), "My classical Japanese beauty, what better then to pass the day away? Shall we go?" Mayura smiled, "Okay, Mr. Thief!" Loki glared at Hiemdall who was snickering, then used a fake sweet voice: "Mayura, why don't we eat over there? The food is very good and it is not too expensive." Mayura gushed at the little kid, "Ooh, Loki look! You are so sweet! Loki you should learn from him!" Hiemdall grinned and Loki walked over to him, patting (or maybe slapping) his back, "Yes, yes, I should learn from my _good_ friend shouldn't I?" they both forced a laugh and then suddenly Mayura heard Hiemdall yowl, "Damn it, Loki!" he yelled. Mayura bent down, "Loki what did you do to Hiemdall?" Hiemdall faked his voice again, "Oh, Mayura, he hurt my back. It hurts!" Mayura frowned, "oh you poor thing, come here," she told him and widened her arms and Hiemdall clung on to her as she rubbed his back gently.

Loki and Frey blew there tops, enraged and deep red. "Hiemdall let go of _my_ little Japanese beauty!" Frey commanded; Loki whacked Frey's side, "since when is she yours?" Frey slapped Loki over the head and then they started slapping each other. Mayura looked at the two over Hiemdall's shoulder, "you two really shouldn't be fighting each other! It's not right!" Frey and Loki stopped midstream and stared at Mayura's direction. "You right my little Japanese beauty…" Frey said, "The one we _should_ be fighting is Hiemdall!" Loki finished for him and they both started hitting Hiemdall. "You morons, back off!" the purple-headed god yelled and Mayura got yanked to the floor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the wait everyone! This chapter took some time. I bet you all cant wait to see what's inside Hiemdall bag! Oh and I know that Hiemdall told Mayura he had a different name but I cant remember it so I'll just make her address him as Hiemdall. Please review after this everyone- I love the reviews all so much! Oh and I haven't got a single flame, which is a big shock for me because a lot of people who made fan fictions for this anime/manga have gotten flames. Oh wells, thank you all!


	5. Dinner and a show

Drawn Together By the Heart

By Misao2003

Chapter four: Dinner and a show

Hiemdall and Frey rushed to Mayura, trying to pick her up, while leaving the angry Loki on the floor. Mayura lifted him up as she stood herself and Frey embraced her. "My classical Japanese beauty! Are you hurt? A body as delicate and petite as yours should never be wounded!" Mayura smiled and shook her head, "no, I'm fine Mr. Thief. More importantly, how are _you_ Loki?" Loki gleamed, planning to stick Hiemdall with the same 'trash' (let's keep this story's language kid friendly please! Crowd of readers: But it's PG-13! …Uh, yeah. Whatever, no bad words for now, big boo hoo's) that he gave him. "No, Mayura I hurt my elbow and my knee, it hurts so much!" he said, pouting. "Can you help me? What should I do?" Mayura frowned, "oh, poor Loki! Let me pick you up!" Mayura gripped Loki's sides and held him like an infant. "Wow, your surprisingly light, Hiemdall your heavier then him," she noted, and the little mystery god grinned, snuggled in her arms while holding her hand, and the two other gods freaked out. "This is an injustice! How come you two have the nerve to hold _my_ Japanese beauty when I can't embrace her? Oh the heartbreak!" Frey sobbed, Hiemdall rolled his eyes and then tapped the pink-headed girls shoulder, "Mayura, we should get going you know, so you should let go of Loki before you hurt your arms or you back, don't want you to get hurt now." Mayura nodded and bent down, placing the frowning Loki on the ground on his own two feet.

As the four 'friends' walked to the restaurant across the street, Hiemdall punched Loki's arm whom in return kicked him.

"That's what you get, clinging on to Mayura that way."

"You should talk, you grabbed at her first, what give you the right to do that?"

"Oh, jealous now are we Loki? You shouldn't be so possessive, I hear girls really hate that." Loki glared at the purple-headed kid and then Mayura pulled at him. "Ow, Mayura, what's the matter?" he asked her, and Mayura looked down at him and sighed, "Why are you two fighting again? What's the problem Loki?" Hiemdall grinned, "I'll tell you the problem, Loki's jeal-" he started but was then slapped by Loki, "Shut up before I make you." Hiemdall glared at him, "Is that a threat?" Loki rolled his eyes, and sarcastically replied: "_No, I'm proposing to get married to you,_ yeah it's a threat you idiot!" Hiemdall grinned, "Now, now, Loki, I know I _am_ very handsome but it's Mayura's affection I'm after, so lets keep this relationship to a lower level please." Loki turned red (Hmm, with anger or embarrassment I wonder?) Frey cleared his throat, "Do you two mind?" as he opened the restaurant door for Mayura and the two children. Mayura blushed, smiled and then walked into the restaurant and Loki smiled as well, at least he was holding her hand and Hiemdall couldn't. A little too soon to say, though, because Hiemdall ran up with them and gripped her waist, snuggling his face onto her waist. Frey sprinted up as well and frowned, not having anything to hold, so instead followed her love-truck to the table. One lady looked over from her table to Mayura and then slapped her husband's arm, " why don't you ever treat me like that? What ever happened to our relationship and love? Why cant you treat me like that?"

Loki slid down the booth, Mayura to his right, and there was only one place left next to Mayura. Frey and Hiemdall glared at each other and ran to the seat, "move out of the way, Frey!" Hiemdall said and he tried to push him away, "no way, midget!" he yelled back and jumped over his head and landed on the booth. "Why my Japanese beauty, fate has made it so we can sit side by side, hopefully such it will be for the rest of our lives," Frey told her, elegantly. Mayura smiled at him as he chatted away and Hiemdall grunted as he slid to the opposite side of the booth. "Having a party and you didn't invite me, Loki?" a familiar voice asked Loki, and he looked up to see none other then Thor the god of thunder, or in this case, Narugami.

"Why hello there Narugami," Loki greeted him in his casual voice while Mayura beamed, "Hi Narugami!" Frey continued giving Mayura mental love waves and Hiemdall just glared the thunder god. "What's up with Frey and Hiemdall?" Narugami asked, taking out his order book and pen from his pockets. "Don't ask," the mysterious god sighed and then shrugged. Narugami then smiled, "What does everyone want to drink?" Frey replied first, "Lemonade." Hiemdall narrowed his eyes, "soda with lemon." Mayura perked up, "ooh, ooh, I want the sweetest drink you have!" Loki shot her a look, "oh no you don't, then you don't go to sleep and get way too hyper and it's killer to sleep with yo-" The entire restaurant stared at Mayura and Loki with complete shock. "Uh…I mean its killer to sleep with you… having to go to sleep early and all for school and you father would be very upset." Everyone returned to his or her dinner and the two cursed people sighed in relief. "I think I just dodged a bullet there," Loki stated and Mayura nodded, "you can say that again." Mayura then looked up at Narugami, "I'll have…the same thing as Hiemdall." Loki shot a sharp look at the smirking child and then ordered himself, "I'll just have some iced tea." Narugami nodded and then put down a basket of bread down for them before he disappeared into the kitchen.

Loki and Mayura looked at the basket hungrily, they were starving. "Mayura, are you hungry?" Hiemdall asked, offering her some bread. Mayura took the bread and stared at Loki, he took one too and they both stared at each other bright red. Frey and Hiemdall stared at them, wondering what was the hesitation. Loki slammed his head down on the table, "I can't do this Mayura." Mayura groaned, "I know, but we are so hungry…" Loki lifted his head up and couldn't look at Mayura in the eye without turning red and looking down. Frey tapped Mayura's shoulder, "My beauty, what is the matter? Your face is red, are you ill?" Mayura shook her head and then turned to Loki, "come on, we have to eat." He nodded and the hesitantly lifted the food to her mouth. She felt warm and then started biting the food. Hiemdall and Frey's mouths dropped wide open. She lifted the food to his mouth and he did the same. Suddenly, they heard a plate shatter and they all turned to see Narugami pointing at them in shock. "I-if you two get the spaghetti I swear to god I'll puke!" he said and then ran to get a broom and pail. Frey twitched, trying to figure out what just happened as he took pieces of bread and started breaking them into pieces in a trance. "That is disgusting! Why don't you just lick the crumbs off her face Loki?" Hiemdall spat bitterly, disgusted. Loki grinned at Hiemdall, "If you insist." He reached for Mayura's face and kissed her cheek, just barely smooching the side of her lip.

Hiemdall glared at Loki; _so that's you game huh?_ He thought, and then looked in his bag, he bought a large piece of paper and a marker, along with a secret item, which shall still not be revealed. He then set the paper down on the table and wrote in big letters: desperately seeking a lady friend. Hiemdall held the sign to the large glass window (wall?) and started glaring at Loki. "w-why are you feeding her?" Frey managed out, and Mayura started choking. Hiemdall spoke up, "Why are you two still holding hands?" Loki gulped, "The truth is…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, well, did you like this chapter? I found it kinda funny I hope you did too! What do you think Loki is going to tell them? Lets find out soon! I already have something in mind, but you never know how people would react to the truth. Oh and thank you, everyone, for telling me Hiemdall's fake name, I appreciate it so much. Bad thing is I found out too late so I couldn't change his name. Anyways, I am reading all your reviews and I want to answer some questions I have been asked recently!

Q. What did Loki and Mayura do about the sleeves?

A. To tell you the truth I have no damn clue! It wouldn't really be possible I think but that's the beauty of fanfictions isn't it? Though there is one way- they could slip on one sleeve and the slice the other, sew it, button it or tap the cut sleeve together and its done. Though sewing it and buttoning it would take circumstances and time.

Q. How did you come up with the idea?

A. Actually I dreamt it up! About two weeks ago I had a dream about Loki and Mayura in the conclusion of the dilemma. I wrote it in my dream log and then decided to make a fanfic out of it just for laughs.

Q. Are you planning on making any other MDL fanfictions?

A. To tell you the truth I really don't know. At first I wasn't even going to continue this story until I read all the reviews. The reactions inspired me. so yes, I suppose I will!

Q. How will they get back to normal?

A. Hey, hey hey! What makes you think they will get back to normal at all? Ever thought of that? Plus you have to finish the fanfiction silly! Oh and a warning- the end is gonna be miiiiiighty fluffy. lovey dovey sigh

Well that's all for now! Please send me all your questions and I will make sure to answer them. Oh and your comments are greatly carved into my heart and soul so please make me happy and comment as much as possible. Thank you!


	6. Thank you for the food

Drawn Together By The Heart

By Misao2003

Chapter five: Thanks for the food

Loki used a napkin and wiped his mouth, then cleared his throat. "the truth is Mayura and I are having couple's counseling." Mayura started chocking and Hiemdall and Frey stared at Loki, mouths wide open. Loki sighed, "you should close your mouthes you know, not only is it rude but a fly can just zoom in." Frey looked at Mayura and then Loki and started sobbing, "First Freya then you too Mayura? Why am I losing every woman I love to Loki!" Hiemdall glared at Loki, "You just lying aren't you?" Loki stood up angrily, "What? Me? A Liar? I have never been so insulted!" Mayura looked at him, flustered. "Don't undermine our efforts! We have been waking up at 5 every day, and then jogging 5 miles while we talk about our feelings! When its time for dinner we try to cook together and share our insights on the world! And-and…. While you are all asleep we dance under the moon! Don't take that all away from us!" Mayura sipped her drink, "he's just saying everything that comes to mind," she thought. Hiemdall raised an eyebrow, "okaaay…."

Suddenly, Mayura looked at Hiemdall, and put down her cup. "Hidden inside you bag is a camera," she stated matter-of-factly. Hiemdall gasped in unison in Loki. "How did you know!" Loki and Hiemdall said at the same time. Mayura closed her eyes, feeling like quite the detective, "it's obvious, see that hole in the bag? And not only that but its positioned to film the entire table." Loki then turned blue, "your not going to…" Hiemdall nodded, grinning evilly. "Yes, Loki, I'm sending this film directly to Freya!" Suddenly Loki stood up and tried to reach for the bag only to get it slapped by Hiemdall. "ah, ah, ah Loki! You're not getting the camera this is blackmail material for trying to get Mayura's attention away from me!"

Loki stood up and reached for Hiemdall, "I'll kill you! You can't let Freya see that, she'll go berserk!" Hiemdall grabbed the bag and Frey (by the collar) and ran from them. "Tough luck, Loki! I swore I would defeat you and if I have to do get down to this to do so, so be it!" They ran out the store and then Loki stood up and dragged Mayura with him, "Come on Mayura lets get them!" Mayura groaned, "Loki, I wanna finish my drink! I'm to tired to run! And I wanna eat!" Loki ran out the store anyways, "Tough! Yamino can cook when we get home! I have to get that tape and there's no way in heck I'm paying that check!"

They stood outside only to see a taxi speed away. Loki and Mayura stared into space, silently. Mayura looked at Loki, "wanna dance?"

As Mayura and Loki arrived home they saw Fenrir, running up to Loki and Yamino outside, planning to open the gate. "Daddy, Daddy! The author of this fan fiction was holding me captive! I managed to run away but I almost chewed off my leg in the process!" Once the gates opened, Mayura greeted the brothers and Loki picked his dog/son up and looked up at the sky, seriously, "Yes, Fenrir, don't worry though, someday she'll get hers…. someday…." Mayura didn't know what they were talking about (not yet anyway!) and then petted Fenrir. "Were where you doggy?" Fenrir narrowed his eyes, "What's she doing holding you hand daddy? Did she drug you into going steady with her? Loki sighed, "no Fenrir, I'll explain it to you later." Mayura looked at Yamino, "Yamino, can you please make me something to eat? I'm really hungry." Yamino raised an eyebrow, "but I thought you went on a date with Frey out to dinner."

Mayura glared at Loki and then said, "someone who will remained unnamed, LOKI, didn't allow me to eat and just ran out of the restaurant." Yamino smiled, "don't worry Miss Mayura, I'll make you something, let's just step inside please. They all walked inside and Loki and Mayura at something slowly. Suddenly, Loki frowned as he thought about what had happened. Loki and Hiemdall both were grabbing at Mayura and didn't leave his in peace.

He felt guilty slightly and then looked at Mayura, "Please finish up so we can take a bath." Mayura finished her food and nodded, slightly embarrassed but relieved to take a nice cool bath. Loki smiled a bit and then stood up and they walked up stairs. Fenrir looked at Yamino, "_what happened_ while I was gone?"

Mayura let the cold water swoop down her hair and darken it, as she and the micro-mini detective sat in a tub in their swimsuits. "Mayura?" Loki asked, scrubbing his hair with shampoo. "Yes Loki?" she replied and grabbed her own shampoo, pouring it on her head. "Are you upset that Hiemdall and I were on top of you all night?" Loki asked, rinsing off the soap. Mayura smiled and washed her soap off as well, "no, you two are kids, it was fine. I like when you give me attention, Loki, it's funny." Loki turned to Mayura's direction as well (they were sitting back to back) and smiled at her and then grabbed the hand-held shower and poured it on her back, "You missed a spot." Mayura then turned to Loki and grabbed his chin, her face moving slowly to his. She was close enough to hear him breathe, and Loki turned scarlet, as she was only centimeters away. "Loki, you're the dearest person to me…"

Loki gulped; he could count every drop of water on her eyelashes. He couldn't possibly blush any deeper. She reached in and then…head butted him hard enough that it threw him to the floor of the tub. "Let's share the national friendship head butt! Woo hoo! Viva friendship!" Loki gargled in the water of the tub, still blushing but half-dead.

Loki sat up and grabbed the conditioner, what was he thinking! Mayura wouldn't do that to him, she doesn't know he was a god, let alone not a kid like she thought he was! Mayura smiled at him and then reached for the conditioner, then kissed him on the cheek. "Let's get ready to get out, okay?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmm, that was a quick chapter, not too funny right? Man, I need something to get me hyper. Haha, whatever, anyways sorry for the wait! My parents grounded me (trying to pry me from my precious readers! No!) but next week or so I can get back to going on the computer. Today my mom let me go on because I was behaving. I'm a bad girl, bite me. Just lock me in prison and throw away the key just cause I was fighting with my brother…I mean uh, I love you mommy! Bye!


	7. Woot, its a bonus!

Drawn Together By The Heart

Chapter 6: Special bonus material! Woot!

Hey everyone! Here's an extra of what happened on Mayura's date with Frey that I never wrote! Before they went to the restaurant they went to a fortuneteller so they could waste time before getting a table!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mayura and the three boys entered the fortuneteller's store, to find a woman with a purple outfit on slamming something that looked like a dance dance machine. "hello, Mayura! Here again are you?" she greeted the mystery lover. Mayura laughed and nodded, "yeah, can we do the daily routine with my friends?" The woman smiled at her and grinned, "sure." The woman greeted the boys, "hello there. Today you will be going on this machine; it transmits your dreams or hopes into the television dream and is always 100 accurate! If not, you money is returned and that's a guarantee." Mayura smiled, "who would like to try first?"

Frey stepped up, "I would love to my little Japanese beauty!" he stepped up on the machine and the woman explained how to stand correctly. Suddenly, the career flipped on and words were shown in black letters: _interpreting your dream, one moment please and while you wait, enjoy yourself…_

A game of ping-pong appeared and the group (except Mayura and the fortuneteller who were nodding knowingly) went, "Oooh, ping pong!" As Frey played it the two kids yelled "Watch out!" as he was at the brink of losing. The interpreter downloaded completely and the screen was Frey sitting next to Mayura, in a kimono, laying her head on his shoulder. "ooh, I love you Frey-sama! You're the best guy in the world!" Frey turned red and then three little kids ran to them, two boys with short brown hair and a girl in pigtails with pink hair. "Mommy, daddy! We love you two!" then they all hugged and exclaimed, "group hug!"

Mayura giggled and so did the woman. Then Hiemdall jumped on it, and because it was warmed up already he couldn't play ping-pong (aw). Hiemdall was on the screen standing on top of Loki who was knocked out, "Bwahaaha! I finally defeated you Loki!" Mayura battered her eyelashes, "Hiemdall you're the best!" and he grinned. Then it started raining teddy bears and stuffed animals, and Hiemdall grabbed a rabbit. "Mr. Hoppikins! I won! I defeated Loki!" he told the rabbit and hugged it. "Oh I know Mr. Hoppikins! I could do it all along! I AM special!" He laughed manically and skipped away with the little rabbit.

Loki and Frey cracked up, "Haha! Mr. Hoppikins, Hiemdall? Ohh, you ARE special!" Hiemdall blushed and then jumped on the toy and Mayura walked on it. Suddenly, Mayura was on the screen with a microphone. "I'm just trying to dance, boy. And move my hump! My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump! My lovely lady lumps! My love it got you!" Suddenly, Hiemdall, Frey and Loki were background singers, "she's got me spenddddinggg…" Mayura then took the microphone and sang, "Oh, oh, spending all your money on me and spending all your time on me!"

They boys were left with their mouths hanging and totally red. Then Loki pulled at Mayura and said, "Mayura, I-I…" The woman laughed hysterically and so did Mayura. "How much do I have to pay?" Mayura asked, wiping the tears from her eyes. The woman grinned, "For the laughs, it's free!" Mayura grinned and then said good-bye to her friend. "Lets go eat dinner now!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

my humps, my humps, my humps, my humps! Lol! If you don't know the song its from the black eyed peas. Sorry for the creepiness but I just had to write that down! It was in my head and I was inspired! See you later readers! Love ya!


	8. Sake's great!

Drawn Together By The Heart

Chapter 7: Sake's great!

Mayura woke up strained, and tied to a chair. "Oh so you're awake you wicked seductress?" she heard a womanly voice ask her. Mayura yawned to see as young blonde haired woman staring at her angrily. She was in Loki's room in pajamas and she felt his hand gripping hers, which was surprisingly big. "Who are you?" Mayura asked the woman, "I'm Loki's Lover that's who!" Mayura's mouth opened wide. "Oh my god, you're a pedophile!" she asked. "Shut up, you stupid girl! You don't take my Loki and get away with it, now your mine!" Freya yelled. Mayura's eyes widened, "Look Lady, I am sure your nice and all but I don't roll that way nor am I interested in someone _that_ old."

Freya's mouth dropped, "Who are you calling old!" she yelled. "Well, I don't mean to insult you but my grandmother has less wrinkles then you and she 97. Maybe you should try some cream…." She told her. Oh, did I forget to mention? Mayura doesn't really think in the mornings when she hasn't had breakfast. She then heard a deep voice yawn. "Hmm? Mayura?" and older voice asked before realizing where he was. "Loki! How could you cheat on me? For this _girl_! Am I too old? Where have I gone wrong! I thought you swore to love me!" Mayura head the voice grumble, "Oh goddamn." Mayura peered at the reflective window before her and then gasped. "Kami-sama! Why are you here? And where is Loki? And how come we're tied to chairs?" She asked him.

Suddenly, the Freya untied Mayura and Loki, as they stood up in front of her. "Okay you seducing scum, juggle these bean bags while I confront my dear Loki!" She ordered and threw the beanbags at Mayura. "But I don't know how to juggle!" Mayura complained. "God help you Mayura if you don't juggle the beanbags you will suffer!" Freya yelled. Loki gulped; "Uh, Freya are you okay?" he asked her, scared. "Shut the hell up you!" she said. Suddenly she hit him with a sake bottle and then as Mayura juggled she gave it to her. Mayura looked at the blonde woman, "what do you want me to do with Kami-sama, juggling and a bottle of sake?" Freya glared at her; "drink it so I can know what you did to seduce my darling Loki into being with you!"

"why do you keep calling Kami-sama Loki-"

"Drink the sake woman!"

Mayura drank it down, gulping as much as possible and then when she had to breathe she looked up at Freya, blushing. "Yummmmmmy…. Mmmm!" she exclaimed grinning. Loki's eyes widened and then he looked at Mayura, "Mayura, put that down…" Mayura snapped at him, "NO! it taste good dammit!" she yelled and the gulped the rest down. Freya grinned evilly, "So, you like it huh?" she asked. Mayura nodded, "I love it! Just like I love mysteries! Did I tell you I love mysteries? I do! Oh and you know what else, I love solving mysteries with Loki! Oh and you know what else? I love Loki! Oh and I love Kami-sama, and Fenrir and Reya and doggies and mysteries! Did I tell you I love mysteries?"

Mayura said quickly, and then Loki blushed and then frowned as Freya gave her more, "go on dear, tell me all of it. Tell me all of Loki's betrayal to me." Loki spoke up, "Freya, I'm not betraying you, I never swore anything-" he started before getting hushed by Mayura, "Silence Kami-sama! I'm trying to talk!" she said. She pulled him down and sat across Freya on the floor, whom was sitting on the bed, arms crossed and furious. "Oh you know what? Loki and I are sooo close! Where is Loki anyways? Oh well but anyways did you know that Loki and I sleep together and we take baths together and we go on dates together. He's so huggable and soft when he's sleeping! Ooooh, he is so cute!" she exclaimed and chugged down the sake. Freya gasped, "WHAT!" she yelled and then embraced the sitting Loki. "Oh Loki, why her? Why not me? I am a woman and she is a girl! I love you Loki! Some much more then her!" she exclaimed. She gripped Loki's chin and reached in to kiss him, her lips slightly, ever so slightly, close to touching his a tiny bit before being ready to go deeper.

Deeper that is, until Freya got slapped. "BITCH SLAPPED!" Mayura screamed and then tackled Loki (or Kami-sama) to the ground. "Oh Kami-sama! I don't know who that pedophile is but don't pay attention to her! I adore you Kami-sama!" she told him and then kissed both sides of his cheeks. Freya started pulling on Mayura's hair, "Get off of him! Don't kiss my lover!" she screeched. Mayura glared at her, "Excuuuuse you!" suddenly, she tackled Freya and, of course, dragging Loki. "He aint yours! He's all mine old woman, go drop dead!"

Mayura yelled, yanking on Loki's arm and Freya's hair. "What did you say!" Freya yelled and then scratched Mayura and yanked on Loki's arm too. "Stop! You're hurting me!" Loki yelled and then felt faint. "Did I stutter be-atch! I said drop dead!" Freya slapped her and then Mayura grew silent. She looked up at them and her eyes started to water. "K-kami-Sama? Do you love her? Instead of me? I adore you Kami-sama! You and L-l-lo…" suddenly she broke out into sobs. "I miss Loki, where is Loki? My dear, dear darling Loki! Ohhh!" she sobbed into Loki's pajama shirt (Misao: ooh, grown up Loki in Pajamas, can fanfiction be any better?) Loki patted her back, "No, no it's okay Mayura. Calm down…" he told her softly. Freya glared and then started to cry.

Loki sighed as the two girls started to sob hysterically before the door opened and a strained Yamino looked at Loki mortified. Loki sighed in relief and then mumbled, "Why was I blessed with such good looks?" Suddenly, Mayura put her arm around Loki's neck, "Kami-sama, kami-sama…." She mumbled and then to everyone's blushing faces…

TO BE CONTINUED…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh my, I wrote so many bad words. I'm such a bad girl. sniffle sniffle sob well, please review. I did this all really quickly so the chapter sucks but bare with me- I'll get my writing mojo back soon!


	9. Wiz of oz, yo

Drawn together By the Heart

By Misao2003

Chapter 8: Wiz of oz, yo.

Mayura turned her head to Freya and out of nowhere took out a little black tape. "Kami-sama, can you guess what this is? Can ya? Can ya?" Freya looked at her confused, "Well, lets just say it stars Freya and one of her friends and a certain game that involves cards and clothes." Freya's eyebrows raised and she turned scarlet. "_No_!" she gasped. Mayura smiled evily, "Oh, dear, you still don't know what I'm taking about, do you kami-sama?" she asked. He shook his head, "No I cant say I do."  
"Master! Uh, I think we should head down stairs to eat don't you? I think the foods cold. Yes, it must be freezing now. Lets go now okay?" Yamino asked quickly. Fenrir nodded, "yeah daddy, lets go, I'm hungry. I'm, uh, starving." Loki looked at everyone around them, they were all completely red. Mayura waved a bit at herself, giggling, "Well, I'm not in a rush to eat so why don't we just sit here and continue our conversation. Now about that tape-"

Freya turned red, "No!!" she grabbed Mayura and shook her, "Give me the tape! Give it to me!" she cried. Mayura hicuped, "No." Mayura woobled out of her reach and brought Loki with her. "Give it to me or else!" Freya yelled. Mayura pointed at her angrily, "you'll never catch me alive coppers!" and with that she jumped out the window, bringing Loki with her to their hurling doom.

Loki (in child form) looked at Mayura in the hospital bed flipping channels, next to his bed. They were both in casts. "Loki, what happened? I had the weirdest dream." Loki sighed, "You were sleepwalking and fell out of the window. Mayura laughed hysterically, "oh, oh that's hilarious. Really? Fell out a window huh? Hm? A window? Yeah? So, I uh, I fell out a window? Fell? Wow."

Loki narrowed his eyes. "You're still drunk aren't you."

"Uh, you know, yes I am."

A while later, Mayura was watching the wizard of oz at the hospital.

"_The munchkins asked me if you were a good witch or a bad witch."_

"_What are munchkins?"_

"Donuts" Mayura said in a squeaky voice, and then giggled.

"_It really was no miracle. What happened was just this.  
The wind began to switch - the house to pitch and suddenly the hinges started to unhitch.  
Just then the Witch - to satisfy an itch went flying on her broomstick, thumbing for a hitch."_

"Am I the only person that see's she could have rythmed off bit-"

"Mayura!" Loki cried, shutting the giggling Mayura up.

"_Who killed me sister? Who killed the wicked witch of the east?"_

"The muffin man" Mayura giggled.

"We represent the Lullaby League  
The Lullaby League, the Lullaby League  
And in the name of the Lullaby League  
We wish to welcome you to Munchkin Land

_  
We represent the Lollipop Guild  
The Lollipop Guild, the Lollipop Guild  
And in the name of the Lollipop Guild  
We wish to welcome you to Munchkin Land"_

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Loki, look! Look it's your mom and dad! Oh crap, no it you loki! See, the short one with orange hair. It you! See? Hm? Hm? Do you? The short one?

"SHUT THE HELL UP MAYURA, GO TO SLEEP!"

Mayura giggled, "I'm not sleepy Lo-" then she passed out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, sucks I know. I had a whole bunch of highschool exams and all and I was watching wizard of oz just now with my aunt and so I wrote about and viola. Sorry about the weird chapter everyone, but next time I promise I'll write a better chapter everyone!


	10. Winter Wonderland, Winter Nightmare

Drawn together By the Heart

By Misao2003

Chapter 9: Winter Wonderland, Winter Nightmare

Mayura was healed and was a bit sick for a week. Now it was cold and icy outside and she had a cold. She hoped she would get better before Christmas-Loki just hoped he wouldn't catch the cold.

"Papa, It's fine. I just want to stay over at my friends for a bit more." Mayura pleaded- her father on the phone- so she wouldn't get caught with Loki connected to her arm. "Mayura, who, exactly, is this friend of yours?" Mayura twitched and Loki looked up at her from his (or rather their) bed.

"Her name is….uh…Lucy…" Mayura stuttered.

"Lucy?"

"Yeah, Lucy…McMidget…."

"Lucy McMidget?" Mayura's dad and Loki both said and the same time.

"Yeah! She's Irish!"

"How come I've never seen her before?"

"Uh…. you've seen her! Remember? She's short; she's got reddish hair, green eyes, completely flat chested?"

"Mayura, I think you lying to me," Mayura's father told her.

"Lying?! How can you say that? Lucy and I have been friends for years! _Years_, papa! She even gave you the tie for Christmas remember? The blue one?"

"Wasn't that Gracia?"  
"No, Papa! It was Lucy! _Lucy_!" Mayura hung up the phone furiously. Loki looked up at her, "_Lucy_?" Mayura grinned nervously and shrugged, before sneezing on Loki. Loki wiped his face in disgust and Mayura broke out laughing.

Yamino and Fenrir sat, downstairs, in the kitchen as food cooked. "Big brother, what will we do if Mayura and Master Loki stay this way?" Fenrir rolled his eyes, "How am I supposed to know, hmm?" Yamino ignored his brother and than thought long and hard. "I've come up with a solution!" he exclaimed loudly, and Fenrir jumped up. "What is it?" Yamino smiled, "why don't we all go ice skating?" (at which Fenrir said, "wouldn't that make her sicker?)

Mayura blushed and laughed slightly nervously as she began ice-skating. "Like this?" she asked and the boy, near her, nodded reassuringly. Unfortunately, the boy she was acting so fondly over wasn't Loki and this bothered the heck out of him. "Mayura, why don't we do something else? Aren't you sick?"

Mayura turned to Loki, "Loki, I'm fine- nothing a little exercise can't handle." Loki sighed and looked up at the boy helping Mayura, taking her by her arm. He was somewhat tall, with black hair and dark eyes and a bit older than Mayura. "Alright, you have the hang of it," he told her, not overly happy but not rude all the same. Mayura nodded and smiled, and he looked away, flushing a bit. "Uh…I'm going to go check on Mikage, okay? You, keep practicing." The boy ice skated away and approached a girl who seemed a bit unhealthy and obviously lacking sleep.

"Oh my god!" she squealed, blushing, and squeezing Loki's hand- "Isn't he cool?" Loki glared at the boy and then sighed, "I suppose he can skate well…" Mayura nodded a bit too eagerly and sighed lovingly. Loki felt his mood sink, "what's so good about skating? It's way too much hard work and there's really no point to it," he started.

Mayura didn't seem to hear and then she slipped, bringing Loki down with her, falling on top of her. Loki held his breath for a second- he was so close to Mayura he could practically count every eyelash on her face. Mayura smiled at him and then reached over for his face, and he flinched. She wiped off some snowflakes off his forehead and hair, and he couldn't look at her in the face.

Mayura then stood up and gently brought him up with her, but then turned around and started skating as he followed her distracted. "Itsuki! Can you help me for a second?" she called out to the boy and then skated towards him as Loki frowned and looked away distantly.

It was now going to be dark and Yamino and Fenrir had gone to get them towels before they got out of the frozen lake. Mayura skated with Loki, talking about mysteries and the occult. They were alone and the only ones there. "Mayura…?" Loki asked her, looking upset about something. "Yes, Loki?" she asked him, wondering what he would want.

Loki looked up at her, "what will you do if we never separate our hands?" Mayura gulped and continued skating but looking away at the glittering buildings and houses. "Don't talk like that, Loki, we have to separate."

"Why?"  
"What?"  
"I said, why? Why do we have to separate, Mayura?"

"Loki what kind of question is that? I mean, obviously, we can't stay like this. Eventually, we'll want to separate. I mean, I have to go to school, and home, and be with my friends."

"so your not with a friend?"

"Loki, I mean people my age! I mean, I don't want to spend all my time with a little kid- I want teenaged friends, too!"

"Oh well I'm sorry you're stuck with me, seeing as it was entirely my fault!"

"I'm not saying it was but-"

"you know what, Mayura, I want to separate too! I'm tierd of being with you if all you do is cause problems and grief!"

"Fine then! If that's how you feel I'll stay out of your way from now on!" Mayura said, a bit angry and sad at the same time. Loki looked up at her hurt and upset. They continued skating- only the skates on the ice could be heard, it was silent and awkward as the sunset started dimming. Loki thought to himself about what Mayura said, but if only she knew that he wasn't the child she took him for. It wasn't fair that he wanted her to know so much and to acknowledge him and to stop looking down on him as a child.

Then, in mid-thought he heard a loud crack. Everything happened so fast he couldn't put it together but all of a sudden he felt water, and cold, and ice. He could barely see, he couldn't breathe. All he could make out was Mayura, foggy as she was to his eyes, and her touch, getting colder and colder in his palm as he began to cough; running out of oxygen…

Mayura took deep gasps for air, trying to return oxygen to her lungs. She swung her legs over the broken ice onto the strong, solid ice. She carried a unconscious Loki in her arms and tripped. She and Loki fell on the cold, hard ground and Mayura felt tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Loki, sobbing and hiccupping and noticed everything was dimming away. "P-please, Loki, please…please breath…I'm so sorry!" she managed through her crying and then curled up with him in her arms. "I'm sorry I cause you problems…I'm sorry I do everything wrong….b-but please…." She couldn't manage any more words. She let her eyes haze out and let everything slip away, the last thing she managed seeing was Loki, and the full moon in the sky as snowflakes twirled around her- and the last thing she heard, which seemed like a small whisper but still so loud as it rang in her head, was a voice calling her name as everything disappeared...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the long delay in chapters everyone! I've been really busy and away so forgive me! I missed all of your precious reviews! Well, this chapter was pretty spur of the moment but I planned the ending part for a long time. Only thing is, it was actually supposed to be in the beach but it's so cold her in New York I was like "winter is the way to go!" anyways, I hope you like it and just so you all know, the end is near! Bear with me, I'm going to miss it too but everything good must come to an end.


	11. Break the ice

Drawn Together By the Heart

By Misao2003

Chapter 10: Break the ice

Mayura was in bed for five days straight before she regained consciousness- in fact; it was a miracle that she awoke that quickly. Loki thought she would never wake up again. That scared him to death, not seeing her eyes open again or hearing her laughter or watching her spazz over some mystery that could be easily solved.

"Master Loki! Mayura going to wake up! Wake up, Master Loki!" Yamino shook Loki as he slept on a mattress on the floor, his hand connected to Mayura's dangling one. Loki got up immediately and peered over to his bed. In it, Mayura laid with several blankets and quilts on her, her eyes were quivering. Loki's heart almost skipped a beat.

As he sat up on his bed, Yamino scuttled away, giving them some privacy but standing, outside, near the door- just in case of any emergency. Loki looked at Mayura, who, for the first time in what felt like weeks, started to stir. He grabbed her other, free, hand and sat close to her. "Mayura?" he asked her, anticipated.

Slowly, her eyes opened and Loki saw what he had been dying to see in days. "L-Loki?" she asked, weakly. She felt as if she was half dead and there was an uncomfterable warmth on her along with some weight. Loki looked at her, appreciating the very sound of her voice.

Suddenly, Mayura slapped her forehead. "Damn! I'm dead, aren't I? Oh, poor Daddy, poor Reya! Ooh, poor, poor Loki!" Loki twitched. _Huh?!_ He thought, confused. He came closer to her, "Mayura you're not dead."

"then…I'm sleeping?"

"no,"

"well, then I must be dead if I'm not sleeping."

"Mayura, your alive and awake!"

"that's what you want me to think, but when I wake up it'll be horrible- if I wake up, which I wont since I'm dead."

Loki looked at her as if she grew a third head and then sighed. Mayura was staring at him with a strong, undefeatable face, this is what he wanted to see. Loki embraced her and sighed, "What am I going to do with you, Mayura? Why do you insist of dying, hmm? How am I supposed to get anything done with you dead?"

Mayura blushed, and patted his back- maybe she wasn't dead afterall. But her back sure did hurt enough for it! She sat up and looked at their hands. They were still joined together. "How long was I asleep?"

Loki frowned a bit, exhausted. He hadn't been sleeping lately, he was worried to death. "Five days, Mayura, you've been out for five days straight." Mayura looked up at him and tried to figure out what day it was when she fell through the ice. She couldn't remember at all. "It's Thursday, Mayura," He answered for her, as if reading her mind.

She gasped, "_Thursday_? Oh no!" She groaned and hit her head. "What's wrong?" Loki asked her, clearly worried. She looked up at him, sheepishly. "I missed my favo-"

"No, you didn't," Loki interrupted, knowing what she was going to say. "I recorded your program last Tuesday for you so you could watch it." Mayura's face light up and she let out a squeak of happiness. She wrapped her arms around Loki and tightened her grip, "Aw, Loki, I love you!!"

Loki blushed and pushed away, clearing his throat. Mayura blinked, blushed and then looked away quickly, "In the friend kind of way, not the love…love kind of way, I mean. I think." They both cleared their throats and then Mayura remembered what she told Loki after saving him from drowning. Her eyes saddened at this and she looked down at the quilts, feeling a wave of guilt.

Loki looked up at her, "Mayura…" he stared. "Can you do me a favor?" Mayura looked up at him, a bit thrown off guard. She nodded, wondering what he would ask of her. Loki looked up at her and Mayura stared into his green eyes- she felt a bit dizzy all of a sudden and laid down, but still staring at him.

"I want you, Mayura, to stop being stupid." Mayura choked, "w-what?!" she asked him, confused. Loki looked up at her, "Mayura, you'd have to be a complete and total idiot if you'd think that my almost dying was your fault. Mayura, you're the reason I'm alive. Even before the accident, Mayura- you've always been the reason why I am still here and why I can breathe easily. And you just being here should be enough for me, but knowing that you and I can be together and spend time together, that's what I look forward to in the day."

Mayura smiled at the words and gave him a sweet look, holding both his hands and nodding. She felt a lump in her throat and she tried hard not to whimper. "Why are you crying, Mayura?" Loki asked her, worried. Was what he said too stupid to understand? Or too corny? Mayura smiled up at him, "I'm crying because I'm happy."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay well that's it for this chapter. The next chapter is going to rock your socks, so please forgive me! Also, I am so sorry, readers, for my lack of updates. The eigth grade is getting harder and harder by the second, trust me. Also, I have a vacation now, so expect more updates! Thank your for your patience, you support and your reviews! Ta ta for now, readers!


	12. brilliant idiot

Drawn Together By The Heart

By Misao2003

Chapter 11: Brilliant idiot

Loki looked at Mayura, lying down on her stomach, flipping through the channels. It was nine p.m. and Mayura was bored as ever. Her mystery shows had all finished so a movie about an idiotic blonde girl could air. Mayura stopped at a channel and stared at Loki, "Can we watch a movie, Loki? Please?"

Loki nodded, "alright, Mayura, but where are you going to get it from?" Mayura looked up at him, as if he was asking a really stupid question.

"There's a video store down the block, Loki. Where else?"

"I don't know, I don't watch much television."

"Weird…anyways, I'll get dressed and go."

Loki shook his head, tired. "Just get Yamino to get it for you, I don't want to go through the hassle of changing at this time of night." Mayura nodded, but then snapped her gaze to the television. Loki listened and stared at the screen attentively, hearing:

All I really want is for you to back it up  
go on and put your weight on it

Cause it's alright, do what you wanna make me believe ya  
ooh I wanna see ya

Get it shawty, get it shawty, get it shawty  
Get it shawty, get it shawty, get it shawty….

Mayura looked at the screen wide-eyed "This song's hot!!" she squealed and sang along to the song. Loki shook his head, that's Mayura for you. Staring at the music video, he sighed. Humans were so vulgar. Things on television were so sexual nowadays. Looking away, he called Yamino and asked him to get whatever video possible as long as it wasn't inappropriate for Mayura. Yamino nodded and eagerly went to get cooking videos as well.

We have to take our clothes off  
we have to party all night  
and we have to take our clothes off  
to have a good time  
Oh no

Mayura sang along to this new song and Loki practically fell off the bed. Of all things for her to sing! Loki flopped next to her, eyes narrowed. "I thought I knew you, Mayura. Where in God's name is your decency?" Mayura shook her head, "these songs aren't indecent. Just…. just wait for the next one!"

I mean she even cooks me pancakes  
And Alka Seltzer when my tummy aches  
If that ain't love then I don't know what love is

We even got a secret handshake  
And she loves the music that my band makes  
I know I'm young but if I had to choose her or the sun  
I'd be one nocturnal son of a gun…

Mayura looked at Loki, "see? Not vulgar at all! Its about romance and love." They watched silently as the video progressed- a little kid dancing, two people falling in love, falling out of love, the singer finding a new girl. Loki looked at Mayura, laughing, "that kid looks crazy…" Mayura nodded, laughing too. "I know! Now, you see? Not all songs are bad!" Then they watched the screen….

"It's gonna be a long drive home but I know as soon as I arrive home  
And I open the door take off my coat and throw my bag on the floor  
She'll be back into my arms once more for sure"

Loki and Mayura's mouths fell in unison as they saw a woman and a man in a perverted situation and the girl's boyfriend walked in the apartment on screen. Loki changed the channel quickly, and both of their faces were red. The nervously laughed, looking away from each other and felt like melting. "Uh, Yamino…s-should be coming home any time soon…I hope."

Mayura nodded, and then she heard music again:

What you know about me, what you, what you know about me  
what you know about me, what you, what you know  
that my lip gloss is poppin, my lip gloss is cool  
all the boys keep jockin, they chase me after skool!

"Oh for god's sake! They rap about anything these days!" Loki exclaimed and turned off the television. Mayura sighed and closed her eyes. Just for a second, Loki noticed how cute Mayura looked when she was completely flushed. Then, he shook the idea out of his head as he heard a knock. Mayura and Loki stared at Yamino, holding dozens of videos.

"Master Loki! They only had two movies available for you two but you wont believe how many cooking movies they had! Isn't that great, Master Loki?" Loki smiled, sympathiclly to Mayura, who looked extremely disappointed. Looking at their two videos they saw one movie, labeled "Spirited away" and another, "The Thief and the Cobbler."

Mayura inserted Spirited Away into Loki's DVD (which was installed into the television) and clicked play. Yamino had long disappeared; Mayura was now comfortably snuggled against Loki's sheets and his pillows. Her hair was still damp from a recent bath and she smelled like his soap.

Loki, in his true form, had always been around women; they were naturally attracted to him. And, he had seen beautiful women, the kind that would make other girl's self esteem hit subzero levels. But, he couldn't recall any of them, not even the goddesses or the norns. All he could see was Mayura. His memory, his brain, everything went numb. Mayura was just in front of him, watching a movie. That's all he knew at the moment. That was enough. For about two hours, he watched Mayura. He watched her laugh, yawn, gasp, whimper, coo, blush, and cry. And that was all he knew.

Mayura woke up to a screen. The options screen for spirited away was on, the soft music repeating itself. What time was it, she wondered. It was 4 in the morning. She groaned, why'd she wake up. Moving a bit, she felt a sudden grip on her waist. There was Loki, sleeping soundly against her stomach. He looked so cute, she thought. She turned off the TV with the remote and lay on her pillow, staring at Loki through the darkness.

He was so cute, she thought once more, but this time sadly. But not baby cute, not the little brother she wished she had cute. Not puppy cute. No, he was attractive to her. As she thought this, she blushed and her heart skipped a beat. What was wrong with her? Loki was a child! She couldn't feel this way towards him. It could never, ever, ever be. Not only was it illegal, illogical and immoral, she wouldn't be able to live with herself and the disgust of loving children in such a way.

She nuzzled against the top of his head; his hair was a bit damp and comfortably cool against her skin. She thought of the day they argued and of all the times they were angry at each other. "Oh, Loki…" she whispered, almost mouthing the words. "I'm so sorry for everything I've done. For everything I've ever said to you when it wasn't right. I never meant a word of it." She took a deep breath before she continued, "I want to be honest with you…And, I want to say that I'm happy we're together. You've made me so happy these past days and I think…"

Mayura closed her eyes, "I think I'm going to miss this," Mayura opened her eyes, "this is stupid. You can't even hear me. I must look like an idiot…" Mayura shook away from Loki a bit, trying to edge away. "I look like a total idiot, talking to the air like this." She edged away and felt the sting of tears. The truth was, she was embarrassed to like Loki so much. She felt ashamed that she wanted to be with him so bad. She whimpered and reached to brush the tears away.

Suddenly, she felt two small arms wrap around her body. Mayura couldn't see anything but she knew Loki was staring at her, wide-awake. "Mayura, stay still…." She could hear him mumble, tired. Mayura fidgeted in his embrace.

"But…" Mayura whimpered, flushed. She felt their united hands reach her mouth, silencing her. She felt Loki's head rub against her stomach and she could feel his warm breath through her clothes, against her skin. "Mayura, you listen to the weirdest music and you like weird movies. You're a mystery addict and you are way too hyper active for your own good."

Mayura sighed, but Loki smiled. "But, you're intelligent and kind. You always give me something to do and though you make my life strange, it's never a bore. Even if you're idiotic at times, you're wonderful and you're a brilliant girl."

Mayura smiled, "I'm a brilliant idiot?" Loki closed his eyes, hugging her before getting ready to drift off into sleep. He nodded, and mumbled, lowly so that Mayura wouldn't hear all of it- "yes, Mayura, you're my wonderfully beautiful, interesting, brilliant idiot."

But before he finally went to sleep he thought of something- Mayura was honest with him. He could feel that he was causing her distress. He could feel his being a child was causing her distress. And deep in his heart, he could feel it was long time she knew the truth about him and her fabricated life…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I haven't updated in a long time! Hope you enjoyed!! Please review and wait until the next chapter! Don't worry, things will get better. Please don't bite me! And I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time! It wont happen again, hopefully! Thanks everyone and remember to review, reviews are my life! Love ya!!


	13. once it's gone

Drawn Together By The Heart

By Misao2003

Chapter 13: You never know what you've had until it's lost

Mayura woke up to a horrible pain. It hurt her so much that when she woke up, she could get out of bed. Fortunately, the pain dispersed in a few minutes and she opened her eyes to Loki, who was sleeping. It figured, Mayura later found it, because it was 3 in the morning.

She groaned, layed down and prayed for some sleep. Her body still ached and all her sleep was gone. This was going to be a tough night. She closed her eyes- not knowing she'd wake up four more times in that same night.

-------------------------

Loki stared a t Mayura, fast asleep and got lost in thought. Last night, he recalled, was an important one. He recalled nervously calling his sons into his room despite it being midnight, and telling them his plan. He remembered their smiling faces of approval.

But most of all he remembered his deal with his 'brother,' Odin. "I'll allow it," he assured Loki, "in return for just one thing you might need." Loki looked worried at those words and Odin laughed, despite himself. "Rest assured, Loki, it's not something…. irreplaceable. Very many of what I chose can be found in the world of the humans. And quite easily, at that."

Loki decided not to worry- he was sure that he, like always, would find a way to deal with whatever problems that rested ahead of him. Whatever Odin wanted couldn't be too horrible or important. After all, he said was replaceable, right?

--------------------------

Mayura yawned, the afternoon sun in her eyes. In not too long, she noted, it would begin to set. She sat next to Loki, who was at his desk reading the newspaper. She sighed and laid her head down, hiding her face in her folded arms. She recalled how, back in school, if she ever did this people would disperse away, assuming that she was crying. After all, who wants to hang around a depressed oddball?

"Tired, Mayura?"

"Mmm-hmm. I got no sleep at all last night."

"Was it I? Did I move around too much?"

"No, I just kept on waking up. I don't know why though…"

Mayura felt surprised when Loki ruffled her long hair. He couldn't see, of course, but she smiled and closed her eyes, as he passed his hand over her hair. As he flattened what he ruffled, he took a breath. This, he decided, was _the_ moment. The conversation that would change everything completely. These were the moments when he truly had to push back all fear, anxiety and uneasiness. Bravery or, at least, an imitation of courage was needed and crucial. He couldn't slip up.

"Mayura…I've been wondering, practically fighting with myself, on whether or not to tell you this," he began. "I mean, I've been wanting to but I'm worried on your reaction." Mayura didn't have to look up to feel the seriousness of this moment. "

"I've decided…" Loki continued, "that how you reaction is your decision and that you have a right to know that I haven't been truthful to you." Mayura was surprised. What was he talking about? She felt a sudden uneasiness as she started wondering what he would say. He stopped touching her hair, she noticed. She missed it now.

"Mayura…" he called to her, hiding his extreme worry. Mayura raised her head and at that very moment he said…

"I am a god"

Before Mayura was an adult, one she'd seen often. She felt warmth rush to her face as millions of thoughts and feelings coursed past her. "Loki?" she whispered, nervously. Then, she felt her eyes water and her throat hurt, along with the rest of her body. But, at least, she knew what was wrong with her throat and eyes.

Loki's eyes were downcast in shame, the truth was out. He knew that this would happen (his changing, that is) but certainly not so soon. The timing was anything but convenient. "Mayura, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I knew this wouldn-"

Mayura hushed him with a sob and a strong gaze. Her entire body hurt to a crying point but she pushed it away. No, these tears were for something else. "No…no Loki, I-I'm so…"

Words, she thought, why aren't they coming out?! "Loki for so long-" she sobbed, "I…I was so worried I was sick because…." She tried once more, to no avail. She couldn't finish a sentence. Just too many emotions were going past her, she couldn't focus. The sobs weren't making it better.

Loki wanted to tell her to breathe, to console her, but he was afraid. How could he even try to touch her, with all this? He wished he could make their hands part and run away, too nervous and ashamed, but it was impossible right now. Suddenly, though, she looked up at him.

"Loki, I've loved you for so long…. I was so worried th-that I was sick or perverted because you were…a child," she began. "But…here you are, and now…now I feel as though everything will be okay…" Mayura blushed more then ever and she turned her face away, embarrassed by her sudden confession.

"Mayura…" she heard Loki say, in a voice she was just getting used to, a voice she already liked, she looked up to him and then suddenly but somehow gradually she could see his head turned slightly, nearing her. Now, only centimeters away from him, she closed her eyes and slowly lost her breath.

-------------------

Loki couldn't believe a thing, as the time flew by. Mayura layed down in his arms, as they both were flopped on Loki's bed. It was now dark and they were tiered, more so Mayura. She laid her head against his collarbone and sighed in content. His clothes smelled exactly like him, too, and she smiled at the detail.

As she yawned, she shifter closer to him, and he noticed her tired face. "Aren't you sleepy?" he asked her, warmly. Mayura shook her head and wiped her eyes with her free hand.

"I want to stay up with you," she told him. Loki shook his head and smiled at her. "You're falling asleep, Mayura, rest now." Mayura shook her head again. Loki sighed and rested his head against the top of hers, closing his eyes.

"Fine then, let's _both_ go to sleep," he told her. Mayura smiled and nodded, and as the lights went off somehow, she noticed the pale moonlight peeping through the windows. She gazed at their hands, joined together, and smiled in content. Why hadn't she ever noticed how beautiful it really was, to be with him?

"I…." Loki said nervously, clearly embarrassed. Mayura smiled, "I love you, too, Loki," she told him, now knowing how he acted in such situations. Loki nodded and cleared his throat, kissing her forehead, before both dozed off into a highly needed sleep.

Fenrir and Yamino stared, heartbroken, at their father as they stood by his door. Helpless, they gazed at his shaking body as he leaned against his glass windows. He slammed his hands against the glass and tightened them into fists. As rain poured from the sky above and trickled down his window, he couldn't find even the thoughts to explain his pain.

"You were so wrong, Odin…" his sons barely heard him say, "_she_ could never be something I could replace…."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, that's the new chapter. Sorry for the extremely long wait! I am so sorry, so deeply sorry. I appreciate and adore all my readers, so you can imagine how deeply I am apologizing. My laptop (which had all the future chapters) broke down and I got in trouble a bit after and I just regained my computer privileges. Trust me, updates shall come soon and much more frequently!

IMPORTANT: this is my first time EVER making a "love" scene thingy. It's embarrasing but if it's all crappy and such, forgive me people. I'm a noob at this writing area.

Thanks everyone!


	14. Reality is an illusion?

Drawn Together by the Heart

By Misao2003

Chapter 14: Reality leaves a lot to the imagination

Mayura woke up cold and trembling, due to not only the occasional blowing winds but also out of fear. Confused, she sat up and examined her surrounding. Flowers were everywhere; in fact they seemed to be infinite. Fields and fields; just going on and on. It looked like it would be dawn soon, but the skies above her showed the motion at all.

"I see your awake now, Mayura," she heard a voice told her. She jumped, startled. She heard a voice; one as if it was from a person right next to her, but no one was near. Any other time she would've gotten excited and listed theories on poltergeists or aliens but now was not the time.

"H-how do you my name? Where am I? How can I get back?" she bungled out, quickly and nervously into the air. She could hear her voice echo into infinity.

The invisible owner of the soft, compelling voice laughed, "you humans really have no patience at all, do you?" it continued, "Ah, but it's alright, I don't like hesitating too long either."

Suddenly, someone appeared, much to Mayura's surprise. A young man, with his left eye covered with shimmering silver hair. Two dark birds- otherwise ravens but somewhat strange looking- where perched on each of his shoulders contently. He smiled down to her, and Mayura couldn't help noticing a strange feeling the smile gave her.

"I am Odin, Mayura, and if you are in anyway capacitated with who I am, you would know that I am the head of the Norse Gods," he told her pleasantly.

Mayura nodded, taking it all in as Odin crouched down to her.

"You know," he said, sighing, "The god you've got wrapped around your little finger is quite persistent. It's so very annoying."

Mayura looked up at him as Odin explained how frivolously Loki was trying to get her back to the world of the humans. He told her every detail of his actions and he laughed at 'how silly he was acting.'

"Please, let me go back, I want to go back! Please, I have a family and a home and-" Mayura began but was interrupted by a sudden discoloration of her scenery.

"And a person who loves you, eh? Funny you should mention that, my dear Mayura," Odin smirked. Suddenly, with a snap of his fingers, everything changed.

Shelves and shelves of books adorned the place and large glass windows brought sunset rays into the room. She found herself sitting down at a table, dozens of books in front of her.

"Why do you want to go back, Mayura?" the god asked her, now standing over her and the books, stroking her hair lightly. Mayura was shaking, and felt coloring rising to her cheeks for some unknown reason.

"B-because…I have a place I belong and…. this isn't it."

"A place to belong, is that what you think? What makes the place yours, Mayura?"

"Well, people love me and want me with them."

"People? Wouldn't you prefer to say _Loki_? Do you believe Loki loves and wants you?"

Mayura nodded, feeling an odd sense of doubt beginning to creep into her heart. She tried to shake it off and be strong but couldn't look at Odin in the eye, as he continued to pet her head as if she were a kitten or some little animal to be held.

Then, he opened one of the books before, flipping through the pages. Mayura could see it was a book on Norse mythology. He smiled as her found the right page and cleared his throat.

"Loki was the father of many children and was known for his many wives. Angrboda, otherwise translated at 'the omen of grief,' was the Norse god Loki's first known wife. Though she was a giantess, this was not at all odd for the god due to the fact that he himself was a giant. She birthed to him three children: Fenrir, Hel and Jörmungandr," he read to her.

Mayura was shaken. Loki was married? And Fenrir, she thought, isnt that the name of his dog? And doesn't Yamino always mention an 'older brother?' She shook her head. No, that cant be right.

Odin smiled at her and flipped the page, then held the page and put the book down. "Mayura you have met each one of those three darling children. Jörmungandr goes by the name 'Yamino,' I believe. And you must remember Fenrir, that little puppy? Or Hel, she wears glasses and has long hair, somewhat paler than your own hair color?"

Mayura nodded, in complete disbelief. Why would Loki be with her if he already had kids and a wife? She didn't want to believe in Loki, he loved her. He wouldn't lie about that ever. Odin was just trying to trick you.

"'Another of his wives is the woman Sigyn, whom many praised for her loyalty and love for Loki. She gave him Svadilfari, yet another child. Before Ragnarok, it was believed that Sigyn would faithfully stand beside Loki through torture, as poison dropped above him, collecting the deadly liquid in a cup until she would be forced the throw it out. When she would leave, his convulsions would shake the earth and soon thereafter she would return to faithfully stand beside her husband once more,'" Odin read to her.

Mayura felt a lump in her throat, and soon enough she began to shed tears as more and more truths about Loki were shed. How often he would disgrace other gods or do things immoral for his own benefit.

How he would initiate the end of the world only because of jealousy. Odin told her tales of how Loki would trick people and leave them poor, or left at a disadvantage. She listened, sniffling, as her filled her head with information and artifacts giving detail to Loki's horrible behavior.

"What do you mean, Loki? Your tellin' me that Odin kidnapped Mayura?" Narugami asked, frustrated.

He watched as Loki slowly nodded, lost in his own thoughts. His son Fenrir flopped by Narugami's feet, looking sad as ever despite the fact that he wasn't particularly close to the girl. Yamino was just very silent and did his best to cheer his father up, but to no avail.

"What I can't understand," Yamino told them, "is why would Odin want to kidnap Mayura? If he could take Master Loki, or attempt to kill him again, why take Mayura, and do nothing more?"

Loki closed his eyes, and thought back of when he decided to stay in the world of the humans instead of the gods. It was because of Mayura, and somehow every one of the gods had something pulling them back from leaving. _Mayura_, he thought,_ your why I staid. If I had left, to the gods, how could I be truly the same? How would I not miss you? If you weren't pulling me back…_

Suddenly, Loki jumped out of his seat. He looked at his friends gravely and took a breath. "I know why, Yamino. I know why Odin took Mayura," he told them.

All eyes were placed on him as he explained. "When we faced the decision on leaving, Mayura wished for me to stay. I decided not to leave this place, and in a chain affect I never went to the world of the gods and I didn't cause Ragnarok to happen. The end never came."

"If you pay close attention to the prophecy of the end of the world, we are all each fated to die. Hiemdall and I shall kill each other, Frey will be useless and easily killed, and Hel will also die for letting lose Fenrir from the underworld. Thor, Fenrir, Yamino, each one of us will get killed at Ragnarok. But who's _missing_?"

"The only names that don't appear to be doomed for death in the prophecy are that of Freya, the Norns and Odin. The Norns strictly follow Odin, they wouldn't ever be in the way, and Freya would have no one else but him. It all plays out to his wish- he'll get Freya, the world will start all over and he will still be the king of the gods."

Narugami's eyes widened in realization-now he understood. "Now I get it, Loki, that why he needs Mayura out of the picture! So you can come back to the world of the gods and start Ragnarok!"

Mayura let her tears roll as she laid in a bed that Odin provided her, in another one of his odd setting changes. No one was watching, she was alone, now she could cry. She lingered on Odin's words and felt an extreme amount of pain. Loki didn't love her; he was just flirting with her like he did to so many others. He was just leading her own only to laugh in her face when he'd drop her like a rock.

How could she be so stupid, she asked herself. It could never work. She was a human and he was a god. He would live forever and she would age, and why would he love her then? And even if they had some future, she would soon die anyway, right?

How could she know if Loki really loved her, if he wasn't just bored and chose her on whim? Everything she once felt for him was now twisted against her, a double-edged sword. It would hurt her for even doubting him but it would her even more for have such blind faith in him. This, she concluded, would be a sleepless night.

Loki sat down sadly, feeling an immense sensation of guilt. Mayura was stuck in the mess because of him. Fenrir jumped on his lap, Eechan floated near him and Yamino brought food for Narugami and his father. As they tried to let go of their worry, for just a second, they all each knew one thing and one thing alone: in order to get Mayura back, they would have to come against the king of the gods himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, that was it. It wasn't that great and it was on a whim. I understand I wrote it pretty terribly grammatically speaking and it is a bit out of place but whatever. I think any human who would be with a god would eventually have to face the fact that most gods are polygamous and also immortal.

Also, there was a lot of confusion the last chapter. In summary, Loki was fumbling to tell Mayura the truth and was embarrassed. Not disgusted, I doubt he'd ever feel that way. Anyways, they exchange feelings and all but towards the end, by midnight or so, Mayura is gone- she is taken by Odin because Loki asked him for a request (later to be revealed) and in return Loki would have to give him something her found precious but was replaceable. By this I mean that Loki could always try to find another love interest, so it's a play with words.

Any more questions, just tell me. Please review and I love you readers so much! Thanks for all your support, and have patience with me until the next chapter!


End file.
